Life without You
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Bumblebee thinks about what his life would be like if Optimus hadn't come back to life. WARNING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI - BOY ON BOY SEX. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. STORY IS DEDICATED TO LINDSAY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT LINDSAY!**

**OKAY. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE WROTE A SEX SCENE. I HOPE THAT IT IS GOOD.**

* * *

I sat outside the main room on the base as the Autobots and humans partied. We finally defeated the Decepticons and everyone wanted to celebrate the end of the war we have been fighting for thousands of years. But all I could think about was how I just about lost Optimus Prime and never got him back. That would have been the end of the world. I wouldn't have wanted to live without him. Optimus had been there for almost my entire life. The first day of my life was the first time I had ever met him and he has stuck with me since then. And all I wanted is for him to be with me till the end, but never did I think that the end would come so soon.

Ever since Sam revived Optimus, he hasn't even really looked at me. Does he really think that little of me? Was there someone else that means more to him than I did? Maybe it was only me that felt that way towards him. I hung my head as I thought over how much I just wished he would acknowledge me for once. Just once show me that you care, Optimus. I felt a hand on my head as I looked up to see Optimus.

"Optimus, sir," I stood up almost at once in respect for my leader.

"Please sit," Optimus smiled sitting down.

"Yes sir," I say sitting beside him.

"You seem worried. What's wrong Bee?"

"I… It's nothing Optimus," I said with a fake smile.

"Yes, there is a problem," Optimus said looking at me. "What's wrong Bee? You can tell me."

I though over it for a moment before speaking to him.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I would never see you again."

Optimus looked at me with a look of shock.

"Optimus, I am sorry. It hurt me to see you lifeless. I know that you are with me now, but at the time I didn't know if you would ever come back."

"Bee, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't mean to, but it was so hard for me. I mean…" I paused.

"You mean what?"

"It's nothing. I just started thinking too much."

"Tell me."

"Optimus, I thought I would never see you again."

"You already told me that," Optimus smiled.

"No I didn't."

"Bumblebee, you only start repeating yourself when you have something on your mind. What is it, Bee?"

"I don't…" I paused to think over my words before continuing. "I don't think I could have lived on without you."

Optimus' face went black as he stared at me.

"Told you you didn't want to know what I felt," I mumbled.

"No Bee. I need to hear that. But my question is, how much do I mean to you?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "You… you mean everything to me. You are my leader. You are my mentor. You are my friend. You are the one I love. That's why it hurt me to think that I lost you forever."

Optimus looked at me as I hung my head waiting to hear him yell at me. But instead I felt his fingers under my chin as they pulled my face up to look at him in the eyes.

"Bee, I think it's time I tell you how I fell. The first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. I saw it in your eyes. That's when I decided that I must protect you, but it wasn't until the past few years that I began to understand what I saw in you. I saw the beginning of love. Bee, I love you too. I have for a few years now, but I haven't had the courage to tell you. I feared that you would look at me like I was a rapist. I feared that you would hate me. I never told you so that if you would hate me, it would never happen. I would have rather you never find out than you hate me for the rest of existence.

"But here I am. I am telling you that I love you. I am telling you that I will never leave your side. I am telling you that I will protect you for the rest of existence. Why? Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Optimus said before leaning forward and planting a kiss on my lips.

When he pulled away, I wrap my arms around him. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Optimus loves me and he wants to be with me.

"Optimus, I was so afraid to tell you. I thought that you would think that I knew nothing. I thought that you would tell me to run off and forget about these feelings."

"And yet I didn't. Bee, would you like to go for a drive with me?"

"I would love that, Optimus," I said as I let go of him and transformed into my car form.

"Follow me," Optimus said as he transformed too and began to drive towards the base gate which opened as we came near.

As soon as we passed the gate, Optimus sped off with me following him close behind. It felt so good to be leaving the base and it felt even better to be alone with Optimus. He admitted to loving me and after that kissed me. This has to be the best day of my life.

Soon we pulled off the road and drove into the woods. I guess this was so we could be alone, and also where no one could find us. When the woods opened up into a small clearing, Optimus stopped and his holograph self stepped out of the semi.

It was a sight I would never want to forget. He was about six foot tall, muscular built, and had a nice tan. His hair was to his neck, but short It was a medium brown with a goatee the same color. He wore a pair of nice fitting blue jeans and a button up blue shirt with flames coming up from the bottom. If I had to describe him in one word, it would be 'perfect'.

I stopped and stepped out in my holograph form to meet him. I am about five foot six and a half. You have to count the half. I am about average built with a few muscles, but no one takes those into consideration. My hair is golden blond, straight, with the front down to my chin and the back a short, stacked mess. I wear a yellow shirt with black sleeves and a pair of slightly loose black jeans that are slightly fading, riding low enough to see the top inch of my blue and red checkered boxers.

When I look up and see Optimus' blue eyes I just about melt. Those were the same eyes that made me first think about never leaving his side. It was those eyes that stole my heart and never gave it back. And it was those eyes that would always love me the way I love them in return.

"Bee," Optimus started, "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," I said blushing. "You are handsome."

"Thank you, Bee," Optimus said as he wrapped his strong arms around my small waist.

I smile as I look downwards before I feel a soft kiss on my forehead. I look up as those same lips that kissed my forehead kiss my lips. The kiss was soft and I felt like melting into a puddle right there. It was the best feeling in the world. I wrap my arms around Optimus' neck pulling him closer to me.

"Optimus," I moan softly as his lips move their way to my neck.

"Yes, my sweet Bee?" he asked in response.

"Please…" I whined.

"Please what?" Optimus asked with a kiss. "What does my cute little Bee want?"

With that I run my hands down his shirt and when I reach the bottom I slide my hands under it and over the toned muscles it was covering.

"I want you, Prime," I look into his eyes.

"But you already have me," Optimus replied as he ran his hands over my clothed chest and starts to rub my nipples.

"Optimus," I moan softly. "Just stop teasing me. Just have your way with me. I want to be yours."

"As you wish," Optimus smiled as he gently pulls my shirt off.

His hands begin to run over my bare chest and when they find my nipples, they begin to pinch. I moan out in pleasure.

"If you like that, I can't wait to see your reaction later," Optimus smiled as he lifts me into his arms and leans me up against my car form.

I blush. "There can't be that much more you can do to me."

"Oh yes there is, Bee," he smiled, but I had no clue about the worrying he was doing.

**Optimus Prime's POV**

I was being so gentle with Bee. I was so afraid that I would hurt him. Bee was smaller than me, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried because I was stronger than him and my member was bigger than average. I was worried that I would break him or when we went all the way, I would tear him. I don't want to even hurt him. He was that precious to me. He was all I ever wanted.

As I continued to pinch one of Bee's hard nipples, I bend down and take his other nipple in my mouth as I begin to suck on it lightly. Bee moaned louder as I continue to lick and suck before moving to his other nipple.

"Optimus," Bee moaned as I sucked and licked.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled without removing my mouth from him.

"Please don't… stop," he panted.

Why would I stop? There was still so much to do to Bee. Maybe he just didn't know what all I could do to him to make him feel pleasure. But how could he not know? How many times had he seen Sam and Mikaela go at it? Did he really think that he wouldn't feel the same way?

"Bee, I need to ask you a few things before I continue," I said pulling my mouth away from his body.

"Yes?" Bee asked giving me a sad look.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen Sam and Mikaela have sex?"

"Once, but I didn't see the entire process."

"Bee," I began, "It's going to hurt… if you decide to go that far with me."

"Okay. And?"

"Bee, if you want to go that far and at anytime you want to stop, you MUST tell me."

"I promise," Bee said as he leaned up and kissed me lightly.

I ran my hands lightly over his body before breaking the kiss and pushing him back against his car form. Since he promised to tell me when to stop, I was going to go for it. My hands slide over the top of his jeans as I begin to unbutton them. I don't get very far before Bee is trying to unbutton my pants. I smiled as I pull his pants down to fully reveal his red and blue checkered boxers.

"I would have thought that you would have yellow and black down here too."

"Why would I? I thought blue and red are better for you."

I blush as I thought over that before running my fingers over his clothed member just wanting to see his reaction and that I did. Bee moaned out and arched into my hand. It was beautiful.

"You're beautiful," I whispered into his ear.

Bee blushed more as I slide his boxers down to reveal his member. It was a little smaller than average, but just as beautiful as the rest of him. I took his member into my hand and begin to rub it gently as Bee moaned in pleasure.

**Bumblebee's POV**

I moaned out in pleasure as Optimus took my member in his hand and began to rub it. It felt so good, I can't compare the feeling to anything in the world.

Optimus' hand began to move up and down my member as I moan louder and louder and after what felt like a few minutes, I felt my member being engulfed by the warmth of his mouth. It felt like I was going to explode. How could anyone deal with pleasure like this? How could anyone cause him this much pleasure? How did Optimus know exactly what to do to him to cause him this much pleasure?

As Optimus began to bob up and down my member, my moans got louder and louder. One of his hands then go to caress my balls as I feel some kind of pressure building in my lower stomach area.

"Optimus, I…" I begin to say as I came into my mouth, crying out in pure ecstasy.

Optimus pulls away before swallowing and leaning up towards me.

"I… I am so sorry…" I stutter. "I didn't… mean…"

"Bee, you did nothing wrong. That's normal."

"It… is?"

"Yes," he says before kissing me softly.

I kiss him back as I run my hands to his pants and finally slide them off. I couldn't help but smile as I reveal yellow briefs and not just any shade of yellow. The same yellow as my car form.

"And you wear yellow," I say breaking the kiss.

"Only for my love," he whispered.

I blushed as I run a hand over his throbbing member. Optimus released a moan in response.

**Optimus Prime's POV**

I fell Bee run his hand over my member as I release a moan. It was amazing in more ways than I thought possible. Why in all the years I have been with him have I never one tried this with him?

It took me about two seconds to take off my briefs, before running my hands over Bee's body. All I wanted was to be closer to him and soon I knew I would be. I feel Bee's hand take hold of my member and begin to massage it gently. I take a moment to relax in to his touch before I run my hands down Bee's Chest and over his member once again. Bee moaned as I take his member in my hand and begin to pump it again.

"Optimus…" he moaned.

"Yes?"

"It's my turn to please you."

"But I am not done with you," I say as I pump him a few more times before grabbing a bottle of oil from my pants on the ground.

I open the bottle and pour a little on my fingers before pushing against Bee's entrance. Bee moaned in response. Slowly I push one finger inside as Bee's eyes go wide.

"It won't feel great to begin with, Bee. I am sorry, but if I hurt you, tell me to stop."

Bee nods before relaxing as I move my finger inside him. After a few seconds, I slowly and gently push a second finger in him. This time Bee squeezed his eyes shut before I could even move or do anything else. I take a moment to let him relax before I start to move and stretch him. Bee opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Optimus," he started.

"Yes, Bee?"

"Please keep going."

"As you wish," I smiled as I pull my fingers out and rub oil over my member.

I position myself over his entrance and slowly push in.

**Bumblebee's POV**

Pain shot through my body. Never before had I thought that there was any way to cause this much pain. I guess Optimus could see I was in pain because he didn't move at all once he was inside me. I didn't want him to stop, but at the same time I did. How could this ever feel good?

"Opti…mus…" I cried. "Don't… stop…"

He only nodded. I guess he feared hurting me worse. But after what felt like eternity, he finally pushed in and pulled out. It hurt so bad, but after a few times of doing this the pain started to go away, and with the pain going away, I begin to relax and enjoy the feeling.

"Go… on…"

Optimus smiled as he pushed into me a little harder this time and it felt amazing. With each thrust he pushed harder and harder until he hit something inside me that made me cry out in pleasure. It felt amazing. My hands went into his hair as I pull it.

"More," I cry.

Optimus smiles even bigger and he kept hitting that one spot over and over till I came all over us. I closed my eyes as Optimus bent down and kissed me before he came inside me. He relaxed and laid over me before pulling out and holding me in his arms.

"That… was amazing," I said panting.

"Good," Optimus said as he kissed me gently.

"Is it my turn yet?"

"Just give me a second," Optimus closed his eyes for a moment. He was everything to me and always will be.

"I love you, Optimus."

"I love you too, Bee," he said kissing me softly. "Now let me see what you can do."

I smile as I push him against my car form before running my hands over his perfect body.


	2. Chapter 2  For My Fans

**Hello to all my fans! I am pleased to inform you that after I received 6 reviews and many requests to continue this story that I am uploading a second chapter. Yes it is VERY short, but this is all that I could come up with to continue it. I may start another fanfic that will be ongoing with Optimus and Bee, but I will need an idea for it. Does anyone have any idea? If so, please message me. Also, I am about to start writing in Experiment Gone Wrong again. It is Ratchet and Ironhide, but will include Optimus and Bumblebee.**

**I would like to say a special thanks to Otakufanlover, ThisIsPasta, LovingSladeAlways, Empress_Megatron, Madame_Masqurade_64, and Emerald_Ryuu_Feather for your reviews. **

**Rated M**

* * *

Optimus moaned as I ran my hands over his body softly. Hearing his moan made me smile as I lean down and kiss him. Being against his soft, muscular body made everything feel so much better. All I knew was that I never wanted this to end. I wanted to be with Optimus for the rest of existence. As I lower my body to kiss his neck, Optimus arched up and rubbed against me. The kiss turned into a soft bite as I feel him rub his erect member against mine. As I bit, Optimus moans louder and pushes up harder against me. I cry out louder as I feel him against me again.

"Optimus," I cry, "I am suppose to be pleasing you, not you pleasing me again."

Optimus smiled, "I know it's your turn, but I can't help myself. I want you so much."

"You have me, Optimus. I am only yours and I will always be yours. I couldn't ever dream or think of leaving you."

Optimus smiled before whispering in my ear. "I know that, but that's not what I meant. I want to claim you as my own again. I want to be inside you."

"But I want to be in charge and change it up a bit."

"How so?" Optimus asked.

"I want to bond with you," I whisper embarrassed.

"Oh..." Optimus smiled. "I wouldn't mind that either. But let's do it only if you truly want to."

"I want it," I smile as I lean down kissing him deeply hoping that he wouldn't say no.

Optimus wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up as he kissed back. He stood there with me in his arms for a few minutes before breaking the kiss.

"I would love to bond with you, Bee," he smiled.

I smile and blush as I look into his eyes. Not only was I with him and knew his feelings about me, I was also about to be bonded with him. I slowly let my holographic form disappear before transforming out of my car form. I look over at Optimus as he did the same and slowly walked over to me. I look up at him as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. As I look up into his beautiful blue eyes, my spark almost aches in need of him. He slowly pushed his lips against mine as he holds me as close as he could. My hands move to brace myself against him. i didn't care if he took control or not, I wanted to bond with him and that's all that mattered.

**Optimus' POV**

I hold Bee close to me as I kiss him. I knew Bee said that he wanted control, but I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to feel his body against mine. I wanted to feel everything that I hadn't felt yet and I wanted to bond with him right now. I wanted to feel the pleasure of bonding. Every mech and feme that I had talked to had said that bonding was the best feeling in the world and I couldn't wait to find out. I had used my holographic form to have sex with other mechs, but that's as far as I had gotten.

"Optimus," Bee panted breaking the kiss.

"Yes, Bee."

"May I please have control? I want to do this."

I stood still and thought for a moment before letting go of Bee.

"You may," I said looking down at him.

**Bee's POV**

I smile as I look up at Optimus. He was going to give me control.

"Can you please get lower so I don't have to hurt you or me?" I ask only to see him do it without complaining.

"Sure thing Bee," Optimus said laying down.

I smile and move to lay almost over him. I didn't know much about spark bonding, but I did know that it was the way that Autobots and Decepticons have sex. I had heard from other mechs and femes how to bond, but this was going to be my first bonding and hopefully my only bonding.

"Bee, have you ever bonded?"

"No, have you?"

"No. Do you know how to bond?"

"Somewhat... I know that we connect sparks," I smile placing my hands over our spark chambers.

"Pretty much you expose our sparks and connect them. You should know the rest or at least figure it out from there," he smiled.

"I think I can do that," I smile looking into his eyes as my hands run down his chest.

When I have my hands over his spark chamber, I slowly open it and look at his beautiful pulsing spark. I could feel my spark start to pulse. I wanted to bond so badly now, but I didn't want to rush it. I slowly reach one finger down to touch his spark gently. As I did this, Optimus pushed up against me.

"Bee..." Optimus moaned.

I smiled as I hear this. hearing him moan made me happy.

"Yes Optimus?"

"That feels so good," he leaned up and kissed me as his spark touched my finger more.

I lean into the kiss as I move my spark closer to yours. I open my spark chamber to show my spark, but before I could move to bond with Optimus, I feel one of Optimus' fingers touch my spark gently. I gasp and arch into the touch of his finger. It felt better than anything else I have ever felt before. I knew that Optimus knew how I felt due to my reaction. He began to rub my spark gently as I arched into him more and more.

"Optimus... Please... stop..." I panted. "I want... control... please..."

I look down at him still panting. I wanted this to be what I wanted to do to him and for me to control everything. Optimus had done that with his turn.

"Okay," he nodded as he pulled his finger away from his spark.

"I wasn't planning on wasting any time. I want it too," I said as I lean down and feel our sparks finally join.

As this happened, I gasped in pleasure as Optimus moaned. It was by far the best feeling in the world. I knew then that I didn't want it to ever end and we hadn't even started.

I slowly start to push against his spark as I moan louder and louder as I push and rub our sparks together more and more.

"Bee... please..." Optimus panted as he grabbed onto my hips and pulled me closer.

I cry out in pleasure as I feel me being pulled closer to him. I no longer cared about being in control. I just needed to be with Optimus. I push my lips to his as our sparks rub together more and more. I knew that it wouldn't take much longer till I would overload.

"Optimus... please... I need it..." I almost cry out as I push against him more.

Optimus smiled as he flipped me on bottom and then it didn't take him long to start to push against me and cause me more pleasure.

"Optimus..." I cried out as I overloaded.

**Optimus' POV**

As soon as Bee overloaded, I felt myself over load and our eyes began to dim.

I opened my eyes to see that I was still laying over an off-lined Bee. I carefully pull our sparks apart and close our spark chambers before kissing Bee softly. As I do so, I see his eyes open as he looked up at me.

"Optimus," he smiled.

"Hey Bee. How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel amazing. I also feel as if I am connected to you in a way," Bee said softly.

"You are connected to the person you are bonded to. You feel them as well as yourself," I explained.

"I didn't know that," Bee smiled.

"I have only heard that from others," Optimus smiled. "But let's talk more tonight and head back to the party."

Bee nodded as I helped him up before we transformed and headed back to the party.

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed that. Can't wait to read reviews.**


End file.
